


The Demon's  Priestess

by vampiregirl93



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Demons, F/M, power, priestess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiregirl93/pseuds/vampiregirl93
Summary: He despises humans, yet he allows a powerful priestess to accompany him on his travels.In Fuedal Japan, a young priestess in training, barely aware of the powers she holds, finds herself in trouble as she has possession of a fragment of the Shikon Jewel. But, who should come to her rescue other than a powerful dog demon who claims to loath humans. Then what is he doing saving her?





	1. Chapter 1

The foul smell of blood filled the air. Blood and smoke.

Masumi clutched the jewel shards she had around her neck tightly. She knew what had caused the attack on her village. Demons. Demons after the shards of the Shikon Jewel. The shards she had in her possession.

She was a priestess, but she was nowhere near ready to protect her home from the attack that had come as a result of the shards. She was already treated oddly because of her strange blonde hair. If anyone survived the attack, and knew that she was the cause of it, she’d be kicked out of the village before she even had a chance to say Shikon Jewel.

She wrapped her cloak tightly around her, lifting the hood to hide her blonde hair, before tucking the shards into the pocket inside the sleeve of her kimono.

“Mom, Dad, I’m sorry,” Masumi whispered as she ran towards the edge of the village before looking back. Her heart broke at the sight of the dead villagers, the smoke billowing up into the air, the flames that licked away at several of the huts. “I hope this works.” With one final look at her home, she turned and ran into the woods.

The demons were after the jewel shards, so it only made sense to her that they’d follow after her and away from the village.

And she couldn’t have been more right.

The second she reached the forest edge, she was surrounded by all different kinds of demons. And she was, for the most part, defenseless.

She fought her way away from the demons, trying to put as much distance between them and the village so that if she didn’t make it out alive, then they wouldn’t think to go back to her home and continue to attack.

She found herself in a clearing in the woods before she was completely surrounded by demons where she couldn’t move without facing a new threat. She looked around, her hand reaching into the pocket of her kimono sleeve, gripping the jewel shards tightly. She already knew she wouldn’t get out of this alive, but she would protect the shards until her last breath.

As the demons circled her, Masumi took the time to look around for some sort of weapon. She was coming up empty handed.

Off in the distance, another demon could sense the grouping of so many smaller demons. Curious as to what could draw such lowly demons to one place like that, he began to make his way in that direction.

Coming to the edge of the woods, his tiny servant right at his feet, he spotted the cause for such a gathering.

Just there, in the clearing he’d come upon, was a human girl. A priestess by the way she was dressed. As he had drew closer, he could sense a stronger presence with the weaker demons. He wondered if the girl was the owner to such a presence, and he wondered if the other demons knew it too. Or were they just attacking her for another reason all together.

He watched as the human girl looked around, frantic for some sort of weapon. And he watched, as a demon took a swipe at the human, its claws slicing through the fabric on the girl’s side. Instantly, he could smell the metallic scent of blood. Soon, he could see the red blood of the human, tinting the side of her kimono.

The demon watched as even still, the human refused to give up and accept her fate.

Deciding that he didn’t want to see this end too quickly, the demon looked around before grabbing the staff that he had given to his imp a long time ago. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the staff in the direction of the human girl, it landing just outside of the circle of demons.

All of the demons, the girl included, turned to see what it was. Upon spotting the staff, Masumi jumped at the chance to grab it while the demons were distracted. She wasn’t skilled in any way when it came to using weapons, but she’d try anything if it meant she could protect the shards.

Holding the staff tightly in her hands, she could feel some sort of energy coming from it. Going with what her gut was telling her, she held the staff out in front of her with a look of determination on her face. The demons that had chased her began laughing at the sight. Well, they did until a column of fire shot out from the mouth of one of the two heads on the staff.

It only took moments before all of the demons who’d been chasing her were nothing more than ash.

The demon who’d tossed the staff towards the girl watched, the imp beside him shocked to see a human wield the staff like that. He’d never known a human to be able to use the staff’s powers like that in all the time he’d had it in his possession.

“My lord,” the imp questions as he looks up to the tall demon he’s been following for years. As he watches him, he notices the demon’s eyes narrow ever so slightly before the sound of something falling to the ground catches his attention.

Looking back, he can’t hold in the gasp that escapes his mouth as he spots the human girl lying on her back. The Staff of Two Heads lying next to her opened palm.

The demon moves forward, towards the girl, causing the Imp to sputter in surprise before following his master as they make their way towards the human. The imp looks down at her, taking in the sight of her before looking upwards to his master. “Sh-she’s dead, My Lord,” he stuttered out in shock.

“She was already dead when we arrived, Jaken,” he said coolly, no emotion in his voice as he peered down at the strange human in front of him, “she was just hanging on to what little life she had left when we got here.”

The imp, Jaken, watched his master as he regarded the human before his hand went up and grasped the handle to his blade. “My Lord, what are you doing,” he asked, his voice holding panic as he watched the demon draw out his sword he’d never used.

“I’m going to try something,” he said, eyes calculating as he felt his sword begin to pulsate in his palm. It was almost like it wanted to be used. The demon looked back to the girl in front of him, watching as these smaller demons appeared around the girl’s body. With a swipe of the blade, he cut through them. Sheathing his blade, the demon peered down at the girl, watching and waiting to see what would happen.

Jaken watched too, his eyes going from his master to peer at the human priestess as they waited to see what would happen. A gasp leaving his mouth as he watched the girl stir before her eyes slowly blinked open. He watched as she sat up, a confused look on her face before she peered up at the demon as his golden eyes peered down at her.

Without so much as a word, Masumi watched as the tall demon, and his imp companion, turned and walked away from her. Masumi was confused as to why a demon would help her when she’d always been taught they were no good. Her mind went instantly to the sleeve pocket in her kimono. Her hand instinctively reached inside and grasped ahold of the shards inside.

Masumi pulled the shards out and opened her hand, staring at the shards that rested on her open palm.

Looking back up, she spotted the demon and the imp still within sight.

Stuffing the shards back into the pocket of the sleeve in her kimono, Masumi stood to her feet and looked around one last time. She had no home to go back to, and she didn’t think she’d last long on her own, so she ran after the demon and his imp companion.

She could only hope he wouldn’t turn around and kill her when she least expected it.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks. Three weeks Masumi has been following around the demon named Sesshomaru. Three weeks since the slaughter of her village and the loss of her family.

She hasn’t spoken a word since she woke up to find the golden eyes of the demon staring down at her after she’d fought for her life against a number of demons. Masumi was scared to say a word, scared she’d say something wrong and be left on her own. Whether she liked it or not, he was all she had now for means of protection.

The imp, Jaken if she recalled, didn’t like her too much.

Tried his hardest to put her down, convince her to leave and travel on her own or to find a new village to live with. But he’d stop his tormenting when he’d notice the look Sesshomaru gave him. His cold stare even made her shiver when it wasn’t directed at her. She didn’t like that Jaken was getting in trouble when it was apparently her fault. He wouldn’t have, had he not spoken ill to her. But she couldn’t voice that. She couldn’t bring herself to do that, no matter how hard she tried.

Now, it seemed like Sesshomaru was searching for something. Something that he was using the staff to help him locate it.

It was late one night, Masumi was exhausted but she refused to say something and be left behind by the demon. She followed behind as Sesshomaru and Jaken followed the now floating staff towards the direction of a clearing. On a hill in the clearing, she noticed a shrine or grave.

She came to a stop, a few feet back, as Jaken grabbed the staff and turned to face Sesshomaru.

“My Lord, here it is,” Jaken said as Sesshomaru walked closer, “the tomb we’ve been searching for.”

“You’re sure,” Sesshomaru said as he stared at the grave in front of him.

“Aye my lord,” the imp said as he turned back to face the grave himself, “the staff, as always, has lead us without fail. Clearly it must mean this tomb. Allow me to prove it.”

Sesshomaru watched as the imp trotted up towards the tomb. The sound of the human girl’s gasp from behind him reached his ears a second after he spotted the wolves stalking out from behind the grave itself.

“My lord, success,” Jaken shouted as he looked back to Sesshomaru, “this is exactly as I expected!”

Masumi stayed back, well out of the way, as Sesshomaru made his way closer to the tomb. She knew well enough to stay out of the way. She knew Sesshomaru wouldn’t blink an eye if she got cut down by his own hand if she didn’t stay out of his way. She knew her place in following this demon lord.

She could hear him mention something about a fang. That and transforming himself into something much more powerful. A demon after power, yet he didn’t try to take the shards she kept with her at all times. But she did notice that no other demons came near her and the shards while she was with him. Maybe they knew better than to cross Sesshomaru? But that brought along the question she’d been asking herself for the last three weeks; why did he allow her to travel with him? To follow him almost like a lost puppy?

Shoving the thoughts from her mind, Masumi watched as Sesshomaru easily took on all of the dogs as they jumped for him. She couldn’t help but be in awe at his show of power and ability.

When the threat was gone, Masumi walked cautiously towards Sesshomaru and Jaken as they stood at the tomb. She walked around the dead animals, refusing to look at them, as she finally came to a stop just a few steps away from the pair of demons.

“Place the staff Jaken,” Sesshomaru said as he stared at the tomb.

“Aye, my lord,” the imp said as he quickly climbed up onto the top of the tomb.

Masumi watched as he kicked away the smaller shrine and brushed away the little bit of debris before placing the staff on the place that’d originally been occupied. She watched with bated breath before the woman’s head opened its eyes and began to scream.

“This time it is the beauty that responds,” Jaken says bewildered, “don’t tell me we were misled.”

Sesshomaru turned away from the imp, walking back towards the human girl. Even then he didn’t stop. He walked on by her. He could hear her turn and follow him quietly, and he could hear Jaken call out after him. But he only had one thing on his mind right that second. He had to keep looking for the fang.

Later that same night, Masumi followed Sesshomaru as Jaken wandered off looking for a boat for his lord. She kept a few paces back, knowing she didn’t need to get too close to the demon in fear of being in his way.

She had her head down, staring at the ground, as her hands rested inside the pockets of her sleeves. Her hand grasping tightly to the shards. She didn’t even realize they were surrounded by people until she ran in to one of them. A gasp left Masumi’s lips as she looked up and side-stepped after making contact with another person’s body.

Sesshomaru’s head turned slightly, looking back towards the human girl as her body tensed.

It was clear that Masumi was uncomfortable. But she refused to move closer to Sesshomaru, she didn’t know how he’d take to her doing such an act.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” called out Jaken as he slowly appeared a few feet away from the group of soldiers and his lord, “I regret to inform you that there are no boats.” He looked around before spotting the boats that belonged to the soldiers, floating in the river beside their camp.

Masumi turned to look at Jaken before her attention turned back to the man who was making his way closer to her.

“You’re a strange one aren’t you,” he said as he came to a stop, too close for her comfort, “what’s a beautiful girl like you doing following around these demons. I will free you from their grasp, cut down this demon and you can stay here with my men and I.”

Masumi felt her heart stop. She didn’t want to stay with a bunch of human men. She knew no good would come of it.

Sesshomaru turned, his full attention now on the leader as he continued to try and move Masumi away from where she stood so that she was closer to him. His ‘protection’ as he was trying to call it. When Masumi refused to move willingly, the man tightened the grip he had on the woman’s arm. Sesshomaru didn’t miss the grimace of pain that flashed across her face before his eyes zeroed in on her arm in the man’s grasp.

“Let her go,” Sesshomaru said calmly, an almost bored tone to his voice.

“I don’t think I will,” the man said as he pulled the woman much closer to him where she was practically against him. He looked down at Masumi as she began to shake in fear, her eyes locked on Sesshomaru. But she didn’t dare utter her want for help. The look didn’t go unnoticed by Sesshomaru and the man both. “I think you’ve got this woman bewitched or something. I shall kill you, break the spell on her and take her for my own.”

The man let go of Masumi, pushed her back away from him so that she was now behind him. She stumbled back as her eyes never left the men as the man who held her captive began to surge forwards as he pulled out his sword.

He barely made it a couple of steps before Sesshomaru himself surged forward in the blink of an eye. His hand on the insolent mortal’s neck, twisting it in an awkward angle as he lifted him up and instantly killing the human.

Sesshomaru released his grip on the human’s neck, letting him drop.

The second the body hit the ground, Masumi quickly ran over to Sesshomaru to stand behind him, out of what she hopped was harm’s way.

“My lord, allow me to take care of the rest of these vermin,” Jaken said as he trotted over to stand in front of Sesshomaru, staff in hand, “no need for you to soil your hands anymore with their worthless blood.”

“I leave them to you,” Sesshomaru said as he turned away from the men that were moving closer to the demon who slain their leader.

Jaken let out a chortle as he moved to stand closer to the men, staff in hand, while Masumi quietly followed behind Sesshomaru as he moved towards the boats he’d spotted earlier.

Masumi turned her head back to watch, as a massive flame left the head of the staff and engulfed the entirety of the men, turning them to ash in the process. There was nothing left of the men that belonged to the man who had tried to take her from Sesshomaru. But what she couldn’t understand, was why he’d protected her in such a way. She was, but a human after all, and he a demon who made it clear he didn’t care for the human kind.

All she could do was wonder as the three climbed into one of the boats.


	3. Chapter 3

Masumi sat in the back of the small boat, her head bowed and her palms resting on her lap as Jaken pushed the boat forwards with some sort of stick used to steer the boat.

They’d been riding for hours, but she dare not speak a word of complaint.

“My lord,” Jaken said suddenly, gaining not only Sesshomaru’s attention, but Masumi’s as well.

“Yes,” Sesshomaru said from his position at the head of the boat.

“Might we ask, Lord Inuyasha, where the tomb is,” he asked hesitantly.

Masumi couldn’t understand why. She didn’t know who this Inuyasha was to Sesshomaru. No, but obviously Jaken did. And he knew it could go badly for him the second Inuyasha’s name left his mouth. But still he wanted to ask to see if Sesshomaru would accept the help from his half-demon half-brother, Inuyasha.

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru practically growled out in question. In an instant, his left arm swung out behind him and knocked the imp into the water. Masumi’s hands went up to her mouth, silencing her cry of surprise as she watched what was going to happen next. Before the imp could even have a chance to lift his head above the water to take a decent breath, Sesshomaru picked up the staff and used it to keep Jaken’s head below the water line. “I prefer not to think of him.”

“For give me my lord,” Jaken gurgled out from under the water.

“He is, for our purposes, dead,” Sesshomaru said coolly as he refused to look back or down at the imp he was seemingly trying to drown. He pushed the staff down harder on Jaken’s head, causing him to go further down into the water. “Wasn’t he sealed to a tree some 50 years ago?”

“But sire, the spell,” Jaken pleaded, “they say it was removed recently. Besides, the staff, it’s been acting strange. It’s because of Inuyasha. I’m sure of it.” Jaken waited a moment, waiting to see if his lord would say anything about his prediction. But when he was running out of air, he finally spoke again. “Speaking of the staff, my lord, might you move it? I can’t breathe.”

Masumi watched from her seat, hearing every word the imp said. She feared Sesshomaru might actually drown his loyal follower. When the imp seemed to go limp from the loss of air, Sesshomaru lifted up the staff, placing it back inside the boat without even turning to check on the imp. She reached over the side of the boat as he passed by, grabbing ahold of his small kimono and lifting him out of the water.

She placed the smaller demon on her lap as she worked on getting the water out of his lungs.

When he sputtered out the water and sat up, he looked around before noticing where he was.

“Unhand me, human,” he said swatting away at her lifted hand, “I don’t need help from the likes of you!”

“I’m sorry,” Masumi whispered as she lowered her head, Jaken jumping up from her lap and setting back to work in getting them down the river.

Neither seemed to notice that Sesshomaru had turned his head ever so slightly so that he could look back at the pair while Jaken had snapped out at the girl for helping him out of the water.

The night wore on, then the following day did the same. Masumi was left by the river while Sesshomaru and Jaken went to work in setting up a plan, just to see if what Jaken had said about Inuyasha was true. Once night fell, she knew they’d put their plan into action. And her job was to stay out of sight for the time being.

By the dead of night, the encounter began.

Masumi moved closer, but still just out of sight of everyone. She could hear what was being said, even about the fact that Inuyasha was his half-brother. And, it was obvious the demon she followed had a distaste for humans. So why was she still there with him? Following him?

She stayed silent. Stayed where she was. Just watching the events unfold in front of her.

When the demon Sesshomaru had ordered to act as the human mother to Inuyasha did her job and teleported the half-demon and his human companion somewhere else, Masumi found herself waiting with Sesshomaru and Jaken as they waited for the information needed to find what it was Sesshomaru was looking for.

Jaken had left before she and Sesshomaru, going to check on the demon who was supposed to find their answers.

As Masumi and Sesshomaru walked to where they were, she kept her distance, walking just behind him so that she was out of the way.

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru said as he drew closer to his half-brother and the human girl. They both were knelt on the ground a few feet away from where the other demon lay. But Jaken was nowhere in sight. “I know where it is now.”

In an instant, Sesshomaru was no longer close to Masumi, but was instead right in front of Inuyasha with his hand around the half-demon’s neck.

Masumi drew just a bit closer but stopped a short distance away.

She didn’t go completely unnoticed. The human girl that was with Inuyasha turned her head for a second and looked dead at Masumi. Trying to figure out who she was, if she was traveling with the demon, Sesshomaru, and what she was going to do.

“Of all the places to hide it,” Sesshomaru said as he lifted his brother up by the throat with a single hand, “all this time, beneath our very own noses. Or, to be technical, above our very own noses.” Masumi watched the scene unfold, inching closer as Sesshomaru spoke. “Right above, one might say. Father was determined to keep it a secret. Which is why he chose here to hide it.”

“What are you talking about,” Inuyasha groaned out as he peered down at the demon holding him hostage in the air, “you’re making no sense at all.”

“Well then little brother,” Sesshomaru said, “since it was obviously done without your knowledge, how would you like to come with me and find out.” Sesshomaru lifted up his hand, aiming for Inuyasha’s right eye.

Masumi cringed, but refused to look away, as something was pulled from within the half-demon’s eye. And when Sesshomaru had what he wanted, he let him drop to the ground where the human girl ran up to him. Sesshomaru was solely focused on the item he now had in his possession.

“No wonder searching for it beneath ground was useless,” Sesshomaru said with a humorless chuckle as he looked to the pair near him. Masumi inched closer, figuring they were going to be leaving soon and she didn’t want to be left behind. Not with those two after this confrontation. There’s no telling what they’d do. “Seeing, yet never seen. Protected, yet never known to its protector. Our father’s tomb hidden deep within a black pearl in your eye.”

Masumi looked up at Sesshomaru, he continued to stare at the pearl, ignoring his own brother’s irritation with how he went by getting what he wanted.

Masumi was at a loss. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t like what had just transpired between Sesshomaru and his brother, but she was in no position to speak up against what he’d done. She had no right, and it’d end in her death.

She screamed out and stumbled backwards as Inuyasha lunged for Sesshomaru. Of course, Sesshomaru was much faster than Inuyasha. He jumped out of the way well before he could reach him. He floated above the ground, out of Inuyasha’s reach. “Die,” he said calmly as he began to retaliate against the attack Inuyasha had just tried.

Masumi gasped out when Sesshomaru went to give the final blow, only for it to be blocked by the female demon. In an instant, she was no more than just a head that kept muttering “my boy” over and over.

But, with a flick of his wrist, Sesshomaru destroyed her head as well.

When he landed, Sesshomaru landed near where Masumi stood before he began to look around. Agitation clear on his face. “Jaken,” he called out, “Jaken!”

“Aye, milord,” the imp called as he quickly came running up, staff back in his grasp.

Masumi’s eyes stayed glued to Sesshomaru as he took the staff from Jaken.

“At last, the moment has come,” Sesshomaru said as he dropped the black pearl to the ground before placing the staff on top of it.

Masumi let out another gasp as she turned to watch a sort of vortex appear out of thin air right behind her. She side stepped, moving out of the way as Sesshomaru walked towards the vortex and stepped through. Jaken following behind him.

She looked back for just a second, at the half-demon and his human companion, before turning and following behind the demons she travels with.


	4. Chapter 4

After passing through the vortex, Masumi found herself in a whole other world on the other side.

And the one thing that stood out to her the most? The giant skeleton in armor.

Up ahead, Masumi spotted Sesshomaru and Jaken as they made their way towards the giant skeleton. Taking a deep breath, she followed them into the belly of the skeleton, but keeping out of sight and out of the way up near the top.

She stood there watching, Sesshomaru down on the ground that was made up of skulls. He was staring at something. A sword of some kind.

Could that have been the fang he kept referring to?

She could hear him speaking. But Masumi dared not to get closer. She didn’t want to be in the way should a confrontation go down. She knew Inuyasha would follow them there. And from what she’d seen happen, she knew there’d be another fight of sorts.

And then, just moments later, there they were. Up near the top, just off to the side from where Masumi stood.

Sesshomaru looked up towards the top at the sound of his name, his eyes landing on Inuyasha and the human girl before moving over towards where Masumi stood. He knew she’d follow him in there, but if she got into trouble, then she was on her own. He had other things to deal with. And possessing his father’s fang was at the top of the list.

He turned back to look at Inuyasha, just as the half-demon jumped down to the bottom.

“We’re not finished yet,” Inuyasha said as he made to strike his older brother. But of course, it’d be too easy if he was able to make contact.

Sesshomaru was out of the way seconds before Inuyasha even had a chance to reach him. This sent Inuyasha crashing to the ground.

Masumi stumbled back slightly when Sesshomaru jumped up and landed just feet away from where she stood. His eyes only on Inuyasha who jumped up from laying on the ground.

“Now where’d he go,” Inuyasha grumbled before he looked up, spying his brother next to the human girl he’d seen earlier.

“Be more respectful,” Sesshomaru said as he glared down at the half-demon, “it’s our father’s tomb.”

“Look who’s talking,” Inuyasha shouted, “you’re the one who’s here robbing his grave. Why not respect him by leaving?”

Masumi looked between the brothers, not sure she liked where she stood anymore. She remembered the last time she stood too close to Sesshomaru while Inuyasha was around. She almost got hit by the half-demon. Surely a hit from his claws would be her end.

Looking back down at Inuyasha, she watched as he stared at the sword Sesshomaru had just tried to pick up, but had failed to do so. Masumi glanced to Sesshomaru, seeing the look on his face. It seemed he was putting something together in his mind.

Could it be, that Inuyasha could pull the sword out when Sesshomaru couldn’t?

Sesshomaru wanted that sword badly. He went to great troubles to get it. But maybe he wasn’t meant to have it after all. And his father was making that quite clear.

Masumi watched as Inuyasha seemed to be talking to someone, someone she couldn’t see from her vantage point. When it was clear he was done speaking to whoever it was, his attention went straight back towards Sesshomaru.

“What I do mind though is all the other stuff,” he shouted out as he moved around the sword and towards Sesshomaru. It was clear he was still looking to fight his older brother. “Good thing you’re in a grave, cause you’re going to die!”

Masumi barely had enough time to get out of the way as Inuyasha leapt into action. His aim was for Sesshomaru, but of course he jumped out of the way before Inuyasha even got close. This caused the half-demon to ram into the wall, just barely missing Masumi as she screamed and scrambled away from the impact.

“Inuyasha, watch out,” the other human girl said when she noticed that he almost hit Masumi.

Masumi scrambled over towards the other girl, figuring that Inuyasha would try to keep the fight away from her. When she reached her, the girl held out her hand to help. Hesitating for just a second, Masumi took it and allowed her to help pull her up out of the way.

“Are you alright,” the girl asked as Masumi panted, staring down at where the fight now took place on the bed of skulls. She looked back up, nodding once before looking back down once more. Her eyes never leaving Sesshomaru. “My name’s Kagome.”

“Masumi.”

“Are you a priestess,” she asked, “you’re dressed like one that I know.”

“Kind of,” Masumi answered, looking to the girl named Kagome.

Kagome looked at Masumi before she too looked at the fight going on down below them. “Inuyasha,” Kagome called out, “get the dumb sword! Sesshomaru couldn’t pull it out, right? If you can’t hit him in the body, hit him in the ego!”

Masumi watched as Inuyasha seemed to think about it for a second before he turned and moved towards the sword. Her eyes drifted to Sesshomaru as he eyed Inuyasha.

But, Inuyasha seemed to struggle with the sword. He may have been immune to the spell that had kept Sesshomaru at bay, but he couldn’t remove it from the stone it was stuck in. Try as he might, he just couldn’t pull it out. And when he turned to face Sesshomaru, he had this smug look on his face as he looked down at his little brother.

“Are you done,” Sesshomaru asked, having had enough of this, “I am.”

He was going to finish this. Now.

Inuyasha barely dodged Sesshomaru’s attack, but as he was running from Sesshomaru, he didn’t have a chance. Sesshomaru grabbed him by his shoulder before pinning him to the wall.

“I don’t think you’ve met my poison claw yet,” Sesshomaru said. A cynical smile on his face as his claws began to glow.

Inuyasha barely broke away in time to cause Sesshomaru to miss him. The poison from his claws causing the bone where Inuyasha had been to melt.

Masumi watched from where she stood, Kagome beside her, as Sesshomaru taunted Inuyasha before attacking once more. When Inuyasha was thrown onto his back, that’s when Kagome acted. “Kagome, don’t go down there,” Masumi shouted as Kagome jumped down, landing on Jaken.

Masumi was so confused. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do. But, before she could figure something out, everything went still and quiet as Sesshomaru went to deal a final blow. But then Kagome’s voice called out Inuyasha’s name as she went to run towards them, sword coming out in the process.

Masumi watched, bemused, as Sesshomaru turned his full attention on Kagome and his father’s sword. She continued to watch as Inuyasha and Kagome argued about giving the sword to Sesshomaru. And then Sesshomaru attempting to kill Kagome.

This set in motion a chain of events for the brothers. And it made it quite clear how Sesshomaru viewed mortals. But all Masumi could do was watch as she stood frozen to her spot.

Barely knew the girl, yet she felt that was unfair that Kagome’s life ended so suddenly like that.

As the brothers began to fight once again, it was Inuyasha this time that was making the hits. Even cracked Sesshomaru’s armor.

But then, the strangest thing happened. Kagome was alive.

After Kagome handed Inuyasha the sword, Sesshomaru began to transform into his true form. And when he began spewing miasma, Masumi had no choice but to climb out with Kagome unless she wanted to die from the poison.

As she made her way to the top, Sesshomaru flew by with Inuyasha in his mouth. Not thinking twice about it, Masumi pushed away from the ledge she was at and reached out for Sesshomaru’s tail as he went by her. Holding on tightly, she allowed him to pull her up and out of the fumes as he burst through the ceiling and out onto his father’s shoulder.

When he landed, she quickly let go and moved out of the way to watch and see what was going to happen now. She could make out Kagome on the other side near the head of the great dog demon they were all standing on.

Masumi watched as Inuyasha argued with Kagome about something before turning back to finish the fight with his brother. But, as Sesshomaru went to leap again on the half-demon, something changed. Inuyasha leapt to meet him halfway, sword in hand. But this time, the sword transformed into a fang as he traveled up the length of Sesshomaru’s left front leg.

And then, Sesshomaru was on the ground, his left front leg completely severed as blood poured from the place just below his shoulder. Masumi watched in horror, too scared to scream out, as Sesshomaru stood to his feet as his arm continued to bleed.

When Inuyasha went to attack again, that was when Masumi found her body jumping into action all on its own. “LORD SESSHOMARU,” she shouted out, leaping up as close as she could get to him before the strangest thing happened.

Before Inuyasha could make contact with his brother that second time, something appeared to keep him at bay. A barrier of some sorts that completely covered Sesshomaru and herself as they both began to fall back and off of his father’s body, away from Inuyasha and his sword.

And then, he surrounded himself, and Masumi as she was so close to him, in a ball of light before shooting away from everyone and back into the world they lived in, leaving behind Jaken, Inuyasha, and Kagome to find their own way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Masumi groaned as she felt the hard ground underneath her.

Sitting up she looked around as her eyes adjusted to the surroundings. She remembered the fight in that strange place. Sesshomaru after a sword that had belonged to his father. The very sword that cut off his left arm.

At the memory, Masumi’s eyes quickly looked around for the demon lord she followed so willingly.

There, leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, left sleeve to his white kimono turning red with his blood, was Sesshomaru. Masumi stared at him, worried that he was no longer of that world. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she shook it away. She knew he was stronger than that. Much stronger.

Standing to her feet, Masumi moved cautiously over towards where Sesshomaru lay.

Her foot made contact with a branch, the sound of it snapping causing Sesshomaru to jerk upright slightly. A snarl and a glare sent in her direction. The whites of his eyes were now red, and the beautiful golden color of his irises gone; replaced by blue.

Masumi’s step faltered as she stared at the demon in front of her. She’d never been scared of him, even when watching him transform into his true form and fighting his brother. But something about the way he glared at her, she couldn’t move.

She watched as slowly his eyes returned to normal, the snarl quieting down and the glare disappearing. “What do you want,” he asked, voice rough and neutral.

“You’re hurt,” she said in a whisper as she moved closer to him, “please, allow me to help you.”

“I don’t need your help,” he said as he turned his head away from her, effectively ending the conversation.

“Please, Lord Sesshomaru,” she begged, finally finding her legs and moving a step forwards again only to stop when he sent her a glare once more.

“I don’t need help from a weakling human,” he snarled.

Not only did Sesshomaru not want her help, he didn’t need it. This wound would heal soon enough, then he’d get back out there and teach that Inuyasha a lesson in messing with him. He watched the human girl as she stared at him. The words he’d said hitting the girl hard, he could see it in her eyes as she stared at him. But it was like she was refusing to let him see just how much what he’d said hurt.

He watched as her eyes landed on him once more before she bowed and backed away.

She went and sat a few feet away, sitting against her own tree. She didn’t make a move to look over at him, just played with some of the grass next to where she sat.

Hours passed as Sesshomaru laid against the tree. This wouldn’t stop him from getting his hands, hand, on the Tetsusaiga. But he needed to plan out his next move. Inuyasha took him by surprise last time. He wouldn’t underestimate him next time.

Sesshomaru looked over towards Masumi when he heard movement, but the human girl was sitting back in the same spot she sat in earlier, after returning from finding her something to eat. When he saw she wasn’t moving, or hadn’t moved since she sat down. But he could still hear movement. And the more he kept his attention on the human, the more he noticed that her body language changed to show she now heard it too.

Masumi sat up straight, looking around as she peered through the trees that surrounded her, Sesshomaru, and Jaken. The sounded of the hoof-beats grew closer the longer she looked for the source, before finally, they were surrounded by all kinds of soldiers.

She stood to her feet, moving to stand nearer to Sesshomaru as Jaken looked around at all the men. Some were standing on their own, others were on horseback. She knew this wasn’t looking good, especially since the one who seemed to be in charge was saying all kinds of stuff about Sesshomaru.

“You’re going to die demon,” the man shouted, causing Masumi to move even closer to Sesshomaru as Jaken rushed forwards.

“How dare you threaten my lord,” Jaken shouted out.

“Jaken,” Sesshomaru said, causing the smaller demon to look back at him, “get out of the way.”

“Yes, my lord,” the imp said before moving quickly.

Sesshomaru stood to his feet and stepped forwards. Masumi moved to stand behind Sesshomaru, figuring this was a better place for her than where she’d been standing originally.

“Fire,” the man shouted before the riflemen began firing their guns in the direction of the demon.

Masumi ducked down behind Sesshomaru, her hands over her head and her eyes shut. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out.

The sound of men screaming out caused Masumi to look up in time to see that Sesshomaru had deflected the bullets and sent them flying back towards the men. She stood to her feet, stepping out from behind Sesshomaru so she could watch was to happen next.

The leader of the warriors who attacked them looked panicked as his men stumbled away from around the demon and his human traveling companion.

Sesshomaru held his claws up, glowing green, as he waited for their next move.

“Retreat! Retreat,” the man shouted as he turned his horse around and ran. His men following behind as they tried to keep up.

“My lord,” Jaken said as he turned to look at Sesshomaru, “allow me to take care of these pesky humans.” He turned to make his way after them but stopped upon hearing Sesshomaru’s stiff tone.  
“Let them go,” he said as he stared down at the imp. Jaken turned back to look at Sesshomaru, stunned by what his master had said. But Sesshomaru was no longer looking towards the imp. His attention had turned to the human girl that was with him. Her attention was focused on the retreating forms of the men who’d attacked Sesshomaru for no apparent reason. At least, no reason that the three of them knew of anyway.

Masumi looked up at Sesshomaru as he crossed her field of vision. He didn’t say a word, just walk on in a different direction from which the strange man and his warriors went. Jaken followed wordlessly behind, Masumi following behind as well.


End file.
